Reunion Of Sorts
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Number 22 in Something Beautiful Series. A new little arrival and the homecoming of Sara. Nick/Katie Greg/Sara. Chapter 2.
1. Reunion Surprise

**A/N: So I just couldn't leave Sara/Greg like that. It's a joint fic between both Greg/Sara and Nick/Katie. You'll see why I had to. Gonna be a couple chapters I think. Only own Katie and something else that will make itself known by the end of this chapter. I really don't know if these are the actual symptoms but they are in this one. You really have no idea how many times I have changed a name. **

**Meant to do this waaaaayyyy before than now I just never felt satisfied with this but what the heck had to get things moving. Written way before Warrick died but sadly he will die just not in this one. **

**--**

Katie walked to the couch letting out a deep breath as she rubbed her back. The baby had dropped last week causing everything to multiply, her peeing, the backaches and the heartburn. She was returning from bathroom trip number four in the last two hours to Nick who was silently waiting so they could eat their supper before she would lay down because even the trip to her car tired her anymore.

"You alright?" Nick asked eating some of his Chinese food, Katie nodded picking up her own container rubbing above her bump to her actual stomach.

"Just have this weird stomach ache" seeing his concerned face she quickly added "nothing's wrong with the baby I must of ate something wrong for lunch that's all" she put the food back down as the smell churned her stomach.

"I can eat later; I want you to lay down" he said putting his food down and helping her up, they'd just walked out of the living when the doorbell rang. Shrugging her shoulders Nick went to answer the door and Katie made her way to the back of the couch placing her hands on the back. Breathing deep hoping either the stomach ache or the company would go away.

The stomach ache was forgotten as Sara walked into the room and she felt something drop from her looking down and back up a look of shock at both seeing Sara and her water breaking upon her face.

"It's great to see you but my water just broke"

"Nick!" Greg hollered , Nick coming in quickly

"What, what?" he came in

"My water just broke" she gripped the back of the couch as a contraction took her.

"Get her in her car I'll be right there" he went and half hugged Katie kissing the top of her head before disappearing.

"We better get you to the hospital" Sara said coming to stand beside Katie carefully avoiding the small puddle that was hid by the couch. Greg grabbing the door for the two of them as they made their way out. Nick coming out with the bag Katie had packed last week when she'd reached her ninth month.

--

Greg and Sara sat in the waiting room, Greg with his head against the wall hands over his eyes, while Sara sat bent over hands clasped together like she was praying.

"How long have they been in there?" Greg stood up pacing

"Half and hour they could be in there all night"

--

**2 Hours Later **

Nick looked worn out and tired when he came out holding a slight smile on his face. Nudging Greg Sara stood meeting Nick half way.

"So?"

"I have a beautiful baby daughter" the small smile turned into a full out grin as Nick relayed the news.

"And Katie?"

"She's great, tired and sleeping right now but she Oh my god she was amazing" he had to stop and catch his breath, he was overwhelmed.

"Can we see your daughter?" Sara asked sharing the same grin Nick wore, she was going to be involved in this child's life whether either parent liked it or not.

"Ya she's in the nursery, I still can't believe this"

--

Nick excused himself ten minutes later mentioning he wanted to be there when Katie woke up so he could tell her how amazing she was and how perfect their daughter was.

Sara couldn't help it she started crying which soon turned into sobs. Greg holding her as he directed her to the entrance of the hospital hoping some fresh air would help calm her down.

Sitting her down on a bench did she calm down completely and wiped her eyes like nothing ever happened.

"I'm not sure what came over me"

"I do" she looked at him fearing he would say the words she already knew.

"There isn't enough words to say how sorry I am you have to believe me it kills me to see you like this and it kills me all over again to know that _I _did this to you" he himself turned before she could see the tears glisten his eyes.

"It's all in the past don't worry about it" she touched his arm turning him around to face her

"I honestly don't know how you can forgive me, I don't deserve you"

"But don't you know that's your punishment? Having me for the rest of your life" she smiled wiping the single tear falling. He hugged her.

"Did we ever ask what they named her?" Sara asked as they were walking back up to the nursery

"We didn't. We're such bad Godparents"

"Godparents? Who said we were Godparents?"

Think about it" he said taking her hand "We haven't seen much of Warrick lately and with Katie too busy with work for friends that kinda leaves us"  
"Have they asked you?"

"No. You?"

"No"

"No time like the present I guess" after a brief run down of instructions from the nurse at the nurses station they arrived at room 1553 hearing gentle murmurs from the hallway they knocked before walking in not wanting to interrupt anything.

"Hey guys come here and meet Mackenzie Morgan Stokes" Katie said proudly as she showed off little Mackenzie in her arms as the two walked in Nick sitting as close as the chair next to the bed would allow. The sight before her almost made Sara start sobbing again but she held it in as she was allowed to hold Mackenzie.

"Congratulations you two" Greg shook Nick's hand biting down the envy that surprised him after all Sara could be in that bed and them welcoming their own little bundle of joy.


	2. Russian Stripper

A/N: So I realized there's only so much I'm sorry I can do without it sounding repetitive which in some cases it needs to be but I really am trying to show the doubts coming from both Sara and Greg.

* * *

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Katie and Sara stood in front of the crib a few days later watching Mackenzie sleep, the boys were out back barbecuing.

"Gorgeous" Sara agreed and wished she would have one just like her someday soon

"You'll be her godmother right? I'm tired of my sisters fighting over who gets to be it to tell you the truth I never wanted them in the first place" Katie laughed.

Sara looked at Katie a little jealous that Katie had everything, a wonderful husband, a beautiful home, an amazing career and the world's cutest baby and what did Sara have? A broken heart that was working day and night to fix and Greg who meant the world to her.

"Have you and Greg thought about kids?" Katie asked casually

"No we're still working out the kinks" Katie nodded switching on the monitor she ushered Sara out of the room leaving the door open slightly and taking one of the monitors with her followed Sara out back.

"And what are you two hunky men talking about while we were gone?" Katie wrapped her arms around Nick who did the same to her and both Sara and Greg looked at them. They both wanted that. The intimacy the new parents shared.

"Things"

"Oh okay" Katie kissed Nick on the cheek and went to sit down by Sara.

--

Hours later after everyone was fed and full to the brim did Sara and Greg say goodbye, Nick walked them out as Katie was trying to Mackenzie back to sleep walking room to room doing the little jiggle as she walked.

"Do you think they'll work out?"Katie asked as she waved to the both of them

"I think they're both fighters" was all Nick said as he closed the door, taking Mackenzie from her arms and he proceeded to the nursery to lay a now sleeping baby down.

--

"That was fun today" Greg said as he pulled two beers out of the fridge handing her one and sitting himself on his couch, Sara back almost painfully straight nodded.

"It was, they just seem so happy like they aren't pulling on a front"

"Is that what you're doing putting on a front pretending to be happy when you're not?" he asked

"No, I admit I know it's going to take some time to feel like it used to, it's just seeing how easily it all came together for them it almost makes me..." she trailed off not sure where she was headed with that

"feel that we'll never be at that stage or that you want a baby of your own?" Greg asked watching her

"I don't know" she said truthfully "I know I want a baby with you, nothing would make me happier but at the same time I just don't know if we'll work out and I don't want to put an innocent child in the middle"

"I don't have any doubts that we will be together forever because I'm willing to make this work, the whole nine yards, the good, the bad even the ugly but you have to let me in showing me everything" she could only nod as the unfallen tears choked her throat.

"How about we start over? This time just me and you no Grissom, or Becky just me and you; Sara and Greg, Greg and Sara"

"I'd like that"

"Oh I guess this means I have to kick the Russian stripper out don't I?" Greg joked

"Yes it does" Sara smiled standing up placing a hand on his cheek when she kissed him "I'm going to go take a shower – alone" she added when she say the playfulness in his eyes.

"Don't take too long I maybe able to convince my Russian stripper to give me a lap dance" he only heard her laughing as she made her way towards his bathroom.


End file.
